This Is Aurora Daphne Potter
by smallowl200154
Summary: This is Aurora Daphne Potter, fifth Marauder, Animagus, Prankster, Epic Person Extraordinaire, and you're about to be a spectator of my all-around-fantastic life. I welcome you to a world of magic, brilliant-ness, pranks and an overdose of yours truly. Prepare yourselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I ****_wish_**** this world was mine. Alas, only Aurora is... :( The rest is J. K. Rowling's.**

"It's bloody HUGE!"

Those were my first words as I entered the Great Hall.

"What is, Aurora?"

I turned to the side, looking at the teen in front of me. James Potter. Prankster, Marauder, Animagus, and my cousin. Right now, his always-messy hair was sticking up in all directions, probably from this latest 'prank'. I waved a hand in the general direction of the ceiling.

"That is! I can't believe you didn't wait for me!" Oh yes, was I ever mad. After months of planning and scheming, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had stuck the piñata to the Great Hall without me. Oh the nerve! I ran a frustrated hand through my hair (an unfortunate habit I had picked up from my cousin), messing up the sheet of glossy chestnut . I shoved down my temper and smiled sweetly at James.

"Don't worry, payback's going to follow later." I walked away after I heard him gulp.

"'Rora!" I saw a head of shaggy dirty-blonde hair jogging towards me, closely followed by a smallish, mousy boy. Ah. Remus and Peter.

Remus reached me first. "Look, we wanted to wait for you, we really did. But Sirius wante-"

"S'alright, Moony. They'll be severely pranked later."I nodded at Peter as he came up to us.

"You have my blessing to give him hell from your tiny self." The brown-haired boy announced with mock formality. "Hey, I'm basically the same height as you!"

Remus butted in, "But you're almost a foot shorter than the rest of us. "

I scowled in the face of truth. It wasn't my fault I was...fun-sized (Sirius had made so many innuendos when I first used that argument). Remus, Sirius and James were just freakishly tall, 6'3, 6'1, and 6'0 respectively. Peter and I, on the other hand, ranked in at a measly 5'7 and a 5'3. Life is unfair. Of course, in First Year, it wasn't like this. The four of them were still prepubescent and gangly. Actually, it was only James and Remus that were gangly, Sirius was handsome, even at the tender age of eleven, and Peter was never gangly...or handsome...

•~*~*~*~•

_"Jamie, hurry up! I want to get a good compartment." One Aurora Daphne Potter shouted to her cousin. Today was the First of September, a landmark date for the two children and many other young wizards and witches in Britain. Today they would board the Hogwarts Express and go to Hogwarts!_

_The boy in question, a James Charlus Potter huffed at his best friend and favourite cousin. "Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a bunch. I just want to wait for my friend, y'know, the one we met in Diagon Alley. I said I would."_

_Aurora wrinkled her nose, trying to remember. "Oh, you mean that Sirius boy!" She remembered him. A boisterous, loud tween, the trio of children had hit it off immediately, seeing as they all shared a fervent love of pranking and mischief-making. Suddenly, a piercing whistle vibrated in the air, signalling that the train would be leaving soon._

_"Jamie, come ON." Aurora urged, "We can find him in the train!"_

_True to her word, Aurora helped her cousin search for their friend, meeting along the way; a redheaded girl who was accompanied by a sallow looking boy with long black hair and a skinny boy immersed in his book. Remus John Lupin and James got along surprisingly well, so he and a slightly pudgy Peter Pettigrew joined the group of children in their compartment._

_"Come outside with me for a moment, Aurora " a voice interrupted the chatter._

_"Alex, what do you want?" Aurora was annoyed. She had never gotten along with her older brother, her bubbly nature clashing with his darker, more sadistic one. But alas, her senior by two years, she ended up being bossed around by him a lot. She waved goodbye to her friends and trooped out into the corridor. Aurora was surprised by his angry voice. _

_"Stay out of my way at Hogwarts."_

_"I wouldn't be there in the first place, Alex." She answered cheekily._

_She was surprised yet another time by his hands clasping on to her shoulders and shaking her roughly._

_"I'm serious, Aurora. Don't you dare tell Mother or Father anything at school about me!"_

_Now the girl was a little apprehensive._

_"Tell them about what?"_

_"Nothing, you stupid brat! No matter what you hear about me at Hogwarts, it's all bullshit!"_

_He was met with an innocent "Mum and Father said not to swear anymore."_

_"Just don't say anything!" Alex looked his sister in her bright hazel eyes; the same as her cousin's, and pushed her away with a too-hard shove. Aurora stumbled and glared at her brother._

_"Stop being such a jerk, Alex" With that, she turned and flounced away, back to her compartment._

_"What was that about, 'Rora?" James asked, one eye on the Exploding Snap card castle he and Peter were building._

_"Oh, you know. Alex being a a moron, the usual." His cousin waved a dismissive hand. James narrowed his eyes a bit. "That was it?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Aurora turned away (a little too quickly in James' opinion) to face Sirius and Remus._

_"Who wants to plan pranks?"_

_The rest of the train ride was filled with laughter and card castle explosions, fitting for the young magic-users first trip to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Magic._

_•~*~*~*~•_

I smiled, remembering my first train ride to Hogwarts and meeting my friends. Ah, the days when you were young and carefree...I shook myself out of my thoughts, back on track for my loss of hanging the piñata and grumbled

"Now, to kill one Sirius Orion Black."

_•~*~*~*~•_

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Small Owl**

***Please do not plagiarize any part of this story. Any spin offs, etc. should be with the author's express permission and referenced back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One. **

It was the week after Final Exams, and the Sixth Years were EXHAUSTED. Although, I'm sure Mme Pomfrey, the school nurse is pretty tired too, y'know, treating all those students suffering from nervous breakdowns, all the students who had been hexed by the older kids because they were being too loud, and the kids the Marauders and I had hexed (to relieve stress levels and because we were bored). But I digress. So-oh, wait! You don't know about the Marauders! Well, in Third Year...

•~*~*~*~•

_Aurora had just finished explaining the story if Sleeping Beauty to Sirius James, Remus and Peter. Unfortunately, it now meant that Sirius had a new nickname for her. Briar Rose. _

_It had annoyed Aurora to no end, but a couple weeks later, she was right fond of it. Her familiar group of friends rarely called her 'Aurora' anymore, it was always ' 'Rora', or _

_'Briar'. But of course, Sirius now became 'Siri'. Sure, it wasn't the most creative name in the book, but at least it irritated him just as much as 'Briar Rose' had irked her. _

_Then one day, in the group's Third Year at Hogwarts..._

_"Hey, Briar! Aurora!" Peter hurried to catch up to the diminutive girl before the stampede to get to the next class began in the hallways. _

_The tween in question stopped._

_"Oh, hullo Peter."_

_"Uh, James said to," Here the boy lowered his voice a smidge, "meet him in the old broom closet next to the tapestry of the dancing trolls. you remember; the one we accidentally set on fire? And pass the message to Sirius."_

_"Alright, got that. My last class is Herbology, I'll meet you guys right after."_

_Peter grinned, " 'Rora, try not to make a mess, yeah?"_

_"Aw, shut up, you twit." Aurora punched him good-naturedly. Unfortunately, she was completely rubbish at the class and anything remotely similar. It was a curse. Their most recent assignment, to repot Mandrakes, she accidentally set a plant on fire. Professor Sprout, the new teacher wasn't amused when Aurora told her that it tried to attack her. _

_An hour and an explosion later 'Rora and Sirius silently closed the door behind them and tiptoed into the ancient broom closet. James and Peter were there waiting for them __already. Aurora noted that Remus was absent from this meeting. _

_"So, lads and girl," James started pompously, "I called you here to discuss a topic of extreme importance, of utmost secrecy."_

_"Hurry up, Jamsie-boy, I don't have all day. And you're horrid at American accents, so don't even try. " James rolled his eyes at Sirius._

_" Alright, be cranky. Have any of you noticed anything about Remus lately? Doesn't it feel like something's off?'"_

_Aurora raised an eyebrow. So she wasn't the only one. _

_Sirius commented slowly, "He always seems to be sick."_

_"Exactly!" crowed James, triumphant (only in his mind, sadly) _

_Peter scrunched up his face, "I still don't see what you're on about, mate" _

_"Do you think that, maybe, he's a...a you know..." here 'Rora paused, hesitant, "a werewolf?"_

_Sirius immediately sprang to his friend's defends, "Don't be ridiculous, Briar. Remus is NOT a werewolf. Where did you get that stupid idea from?" he said sharply._

_"Uh...mate, "James started solemnly, "if you think about it-" _

_"No! Remus isn't a dark creature, you guys are being idiotic. Just leave the poor lad alone!" the aristocratic boy snapped through gritted teeth. He turned on his heel and stormed __out of the small room, slamming the door on his way out. _

_•~*~*~*~•_

_A couple of days later, the foursome (they had made up with Sirius) confronted Remus about his condition. _

_"Hey, Remus, you trust us, yeah?" James asked randomly when they were lounging in the boys' dormitories. Aurora was slumped on Remus' pillow, tossing her wand from hand to hand. Peter was scribbling away at his Astronomy essay, and the rest of the boys were sprawled across the room. _

_"With my life." Remus answered immediately, "Why the question?"_

_"And you know we keep secrets extremely well, right? We all love you very much" Sirius added, glancing at the other two in the room that were aware of what was taking place. _

_Remus narrowed his eyes, "'Course, but what are you guys going on about?" Aurora sat up on the bed, now alert. James, Sirius and Peter all watched the boy warily. _

_Aurora took a breath, "So we don't care if you're a werewolf, Remus." _

_The bomb had been dropped. The reaction was instantaneous. The young werewolf immediately dropped his head and looked at his shoes, "S-so you guys found out?"_

_"Well, yeah." Sirius answered first, in his normal tactless demeanour, "It wasn't that hard once we looked for the signs, I mean-Hey! Where are you going?" _

_"Going to pack my bags. I know students won't want to go to school with a vicious werewolf." Remus finally looked up, his eyes dull. _

_James finally piped up, with his cousin and Peter nodding in agreement, "Mate, I thought we already made it clear. We don't care if you're a werewolf. You're still same old bookworm Remus to us!" _

_And the rest was history. Remus was assured that his secret was safe, the self-proclaimed Marauders decided to try and become Animagus to help Remus through his monthly transformations, and they stuck together. _

_•~*~*~*~•_

So yeah. That's how us Marauders banded together. And now, I was BLOODY EXCITED FOR THE SUMMER! Now we could all focus on turning into animals, so once Seventh Year started, Remus wouldn't be alone anymore during the full moon. James, Sirius and I were all pretty close to completing our transformations. It was obvious that I would be a fawn, with the hooves and all, and I just needed to finish turning my head. Sirius seemed to be some kind of shaggy animal and the antlers gave James away to be a stag. Ah, the irony. Six-foot James got to be a majestic stag whereas little ol' me got to be a puny fawn. All we could deduce from Peter's form was that he was small and rodent like. Remus was nearly in tears when we explained our plan to him back in Third Year.

"OI! Briar!" I turned to see my cousin loping towards me. I grinned. When James was wearing that face, I knew there would be a prank to follow. Sure enough, his first words when he reached my were, "Hey, 'Rora, the boys and I were planning to stick a couple of teachers to their chairs. Wanna join?"

"Definitely, what time?" I returned.

James paused thoughtfully, "Uh, let's say Flitwick's room by ten?" I nodded eagerly. Tonight was going to be great.

•~*~*~*~•

"Guys, do we have the Cloak and Map?" Remus whispered as we snuck out of Gryffindor Tower.

"I've got the Map," Peter volunteered, and James added that he had the Invisibility Cloak. See, the Marauders' Map was something we had created in our Fourth Year, an useful tool that helped us pull off our pranks. It showed every single person in Hogwarts, and we had painstakingly included a detailed map of the castle and all the secret passages we had found. The Map was an astounding creation for some Fourth Years, if I do say so myself, and it was charmed to never EVER lie. The Invisibility Cloak was a Potter family heirloom that James, the oldest male of his (our) generation received when he turned twelve.

"We're getting too big to fit under this thing." I heard Remus mutter to himself as we squeezed under the cloak. Which was true, in his defence. We didn't fit under the shimmery fabric like we once had as five little First Years.

"We solemnly swear that we are up to no good." James whispered to the Map. The familiar green text blossomed across the previously blank parchment.

**Lady Briar Rose and Messrs Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail are proud to present ... **

**The Marauders' Map.**

Sirius was starting to become impatient, hissing, "Stop dawdling, let's go." As he fidgeted. So we tiptoed down several flights of moving stairs, avoided the trip step, and found the right classroom. Remus and I played lookout outside under the Cloak as James, Sirius and Peter charmed Flitwick's seat. We repeated this procedure to all the teachers except for Dumbledore and McGonagall. We were pranksters, but we weren't disrespectful or looking for an early death. Once we finished, I muttered "Mischief Managed." to the Map and the lines of ink folded in upon themselves, quickly becoming just another piece if parchment. As the five of us snuck back into the Common Room, after whispering the password (Gobbledegook!) to the Fat Lady, Sirius burst out laughing,

"Guys, we forgot that Professor Flitwick stands on his chair! Only his shoes are going to be stuck, he can slip his feet right out of them."

We all chuckled as I added, "I've always wondered what his socks looked like. Surely they can't be as crazy as Dumbledore's." At Peter's reaction to my words, (screwed up his eyes and nose trying to imagine this scenario) we burst into another peal of giggles. Merlin's beard, I was going to miss this during summer holidays.

•~*~*~*~•

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Small Owl**

***Please do not plagiarize any part of this story. Any spin offs, etc. should be with the author's express permission and referenced back.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One. **

I stepped off the Hogwarts Express with James in tow behind me, looking for a moment for Remus, Peter and Sirius. I had forgotten that they had already left. As we lugged our trunks onto the platform, I saw my parents, my aunt, and my uncle.

"Mum! Dad! Aunt Sam, Uncle Will!" James shouted enthusiastically and dragged me over to the adults, Honestly, my cousin is _such_ a mummy's boy.

My mother grabbed me in a hug,

"Oh, Aurora, darling. I missed you so much! Let me have a look at you, oh you're all grown up!"

I chuckled and dropped a kiss on her cheek as I wrapped an arm around my dad. He also laughed his great, booming laugh at my mother's dramatics.

"Hi Aunt Dorea, Uncle Charlie." I grinned at the couple. "I kept Jamie in line at school." James immediately protested, exclaiming,

"She did not! 'Rora got almost as many detentions as Sirius and I did!"

"Atta boy! You do me proud, the both of you." Uncle Charlie said, grinning.

"Charlus!" That was Mother and Aunt Dorea. Then Alex joined us. His smug expression had me wondering what he had been up to on the Express. I wouldn't know, because true to my word in First Year, I had barely interacted with him in school.

"Alexander! Dear, you've gotten so tall" Mother greeted him the same way she had to me.

"I've been well, Mother, and you?"

My brother hugged her lightly, and then did that manly-thump-on-the-back-thing with dad. He nodded politely to James' parents and sneered at James and I, and turned back to the adults. Well, who stuck a stick up the snobby Ravenclaw's butt?

"Wand up the ass, huh?" James whispered to me, and I nudged him with my elbow, smiling. We knew each other so well, my cousin and I. Dad made sure James, Alex and I had someone to Side-Apparate us, and we disappeared with a loud CRACK!

•~*~*~*~•

We landed in the living room of James' house. It took me a moment to get over the nauseating feeling that came after Apparating. Urgh, that tight, squeeze-through-a-tube sensation, and the compelling darkness...

"'Rora, I bet I can beat you to our rooms." I heard James say.

"Keep dreaming, James."

And we raced up the stair well. I heard the adults laugh, and I heard Dad distinctly mutter,

"Kids."

With a shake of his head. Alex stalked up the stairs behind us, with a dismissive nod to the adults. Though I'm sure they saw it as courteous. Can't he do anything else with his head?

"Beat you!"

I laughed as I reached my room, James a few steps behind me.

He pouted, "That wasn't fair, Briar, your room's closer." I stuck my tongue out and pouted right back. The infamous Potter Pout. No one could resist it. As we entered my room,I cocked my head to the side.

"Jamie, we got a letter from Padfoot." my cousin waved a dismissive hand at me and collapsed on my bed. Hmf, the lazy toe rag. I absently petted Sirius' owl Gryffindor (to rub in his parents' faces his disregard to their Slytherin heritage) as I scanned the letter.

_Briar and Prongs, _

_Sorry to owl you this quickly. You probably just got home. I had an argument with my parents, do you mind if I can crash at your place for a bit? I know this is really short notice, but it's kind of urgent. _

_Yours,_

_Sirius_

I called, "James, Padfoot might be coming over sometime. he had another disagreement with his parents."

"I'm not sure 'disagreement' covers it, 'Rora." James answered, amused. "'Explosion' is more like it. But yeah, I'll tell my parents at dinner. Owl him back, will you?" I snorted,

"Don't I always?"

_Padfoot,_ I scrawled_. _

_No problem, the house feels empty without you anyways. Come by whenever you like, our parents love you. Owl back, yeah?_

_Briar and Prongs (though mostly Briar)_

I attached the letter to Gryffindor and turned back to James as he sat up on the bed.

"I think we should work on our Animagus transformations."

"Shouldn't we wait until we can get together with Padfoot and Moony?" I suggested.

"Nah, if we get it first, then we can help them." I rolled my eyes. James, always wanting to be the first one to do everything. James and I sat cross-legged on the floor and got out our wands. The first part was easy. On the wizard or witches' first attempt at the transformation, you had to cast a spell to prepare the body for the experience and to be able to keep a human mind in an animal's body. Together we chanted,

_"Animo retinent!"_

I could feel the spell settle over our mind and body. The feeling wasn't uncomfortable, although similar to soaring up into the clouds on your broom on a dewy spring morning. The chill was there, just not the water. I heard Jamie take a breathe, here comes the hard part. We had to literally _believe_ that we were animals. The transformation required the person to fully accept and convince there body and mind that they were not human. As your mind started to believe, your body started to change. The hard part was solely focusing on thinking you were and animal whilst your body tingled and shivered. This was why it was so hard to complete the transformation. I zoned in on believing I was a fawn (it was easier when you knew what you were going to be) and I could feel myself start to change. My hands turned into hooves first; they were the easiest. The rest of my body was slowly adjusting and I could see my cousin's blurry body start to too. Suddenly, James let out a triumphant shout. And then I heard an animalistic snort. No. Bloody. Way.

"James, you did it!" I rushed over to my cousin, who was now a majestic stag. Smoothing a hand over the deer's smooth back, I peered into my cousin's large hazel eyes.

"You're bloody brilliant, James."

The great stag tossed it's head back, showing off his antlers. Out of the blue, the doorknob rattled and turned.

Yelping, I shoved the stag behind me, full well knowing that you could still see him. My panic increased hundred-fold. Would we be arrested?

"Aurora, James, dinner's in an hour." My brother informed us curtly. I turned in horror, only to discover a human James leaning by the bed he looked positively smug. Oooh, that insufferable git!

"Sure thing, Alex." He smirked.

I faced Alex angrily, "Don't you know to knock before entering? Common courtesy, moron."

Something flared in his eyes before disappearing.

"Why don't you go back to whatever immature pranks you were planning? that's the most you'll ever be able to do with those brains."

"At least we don't practice Dark Magic like a hermit in our rooms." James piped up. That set my brother off. He thrust a hand into his pocket to retrieve his wand.

"Reducto!" A thin streak of red light flashed towards Jamie. I lunged for my own wand.

"Protego!" The blue shield fanned out in front of us, withstanding the curse.

"Alex!"

I was astonished. Why in the world would he attack us like that? Unfortunately, my cousin, never being one to be attacked without consequences, decided to go on the offence.

"Petrificus Totalus!" The purple jinx hurtled toward my brother. At once, his body snapped to attention; stiff as a board. I sighed, this was just great.

Lifting the spell, I reprimanded James.

"And you, Alex-"

"I don't need your unnecessary mumbling, Aurora."

I felt slightly indignant.

He rounded on Jamie, "And as for you, cousin; you might want to watch what you say. Don't talk about things you don't understand."

Now I was mad. Nobody threatens James. I shoved him out of the room and slammed the door harshly.

•~*~*~*~•

"Yes! Yes, Briar, you did it!" James cried. Indeed I did. After we had smoothed over my brother's visit, I went back to my Animagus transformation, with James instructing me carefully. I now proudly, albeit unsteadily, pranced around the room as a light brown fawn. I trotted over to nose James, and with a laugh, a large stag skipped beside me. We danced around the room, revealing in our new motor skills. We had done it. Two-fifths of the Marauders were officially Animagus.

•~*~*~*~•

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Small Owl**

***Please do not plagiarize any part of this story. Any spin offs, etc. should be with the author's express permission and referenced back.**


End file.
